What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas
by SurannekeeleyBeauchamp
Summary: Connie meets someone who will change her life forever and bring her home where she belongs!
1. Chapter 1

_November 2013;_  
_Seven months since his wife had died and yet it still felt like yesterday to him. As he sat alone in the bar just over the road from his apartment he sat remembering everything they had been, and what they had had. He wondered what his daughter was upto, wondered how she was doing without her Mother. The death of his wife had been the death of his relationship with Zosia. Now he spent all his time sitting in the bar drinking away the memories of a life that seemed a life time ago. _

_"I think you need a refill" A voice suddenly whispered into his ear. He looked up quickly, for a second thinking it was his wife. No, of course not he reasoned as he looked into the eyes of a gorgeous woman. Her eyes were sparkling, and maybe it was the alcohol he had consumed, but she was also ridiculously sexy. Her lips were plump and a seductive red. Her eyes the colour of hazelnuts to match her centle curls. His eyes travelled up and down her body, taking in the way the grey pencil skirt clung to her curves, and her blouse showed of her wonderful breasts. _

_"Well?" She whispered again. He swallowed before nodding, allowing the utter stranger to buy him a drink. She turned to look at him after placing an order before holding out her hand. _

_"Connie Beauchamp" She introduced herself. He recognised that name from somewhere but couldn't place it because of the muddle his brain had found itself in. _

_"Guy. Guy Self" He managed to croak back as he shock the womans hands. She gave him a small smile before picking up the drinks that had been placed on the bar. _

_"Shall we?" She asked. The pair of them made their way to a table in the corner of the bar, out of the way of anyone else. Guy sat down opposite Connie, ssipping on his beer. He watched as Connie traced her finger around the rim of her glass before taking her lips to meet the glass and taking a slurp from the over filled glass. _

_"So Guy, what brings you here?" Connie asked as she sat up properly and folded her arms against her body. Guy smiled slightly, possibly the first smile he had shared for a was something about this woman, something that made him feel warm inside once again. _

_"I'm a local lad, live just over the road. What about you?" He questioned as he leant in closer, finding himself enjoying the woman's company. Connie sighed and slouched back in her chair. _

_"I work...Worked just up the road. Tyler Hall hospital?" _

_"The private one at the end of the road?" Guy asked intreged as to what this gorgeous woman had ended up in this bar. _

_"That's the one. I resigned today. Fed up being told how to do my bloody job by middle management with no experience what so ever in cardiothorasics, and sometimes no experience of the human body..." She mumbled like a child. She held Guy's attention, she was simply mesmerising to him. _

_"Thought i'd celebrate being free of that place, otherwise i'd only be sat at home getting rather annoyed. Plus if i was at home, it would be to quiet"_

_"Why?" Guy asked. Connie was an extremely interesting woman, he wanted to find out everything he could about her. Understand her, just be with her._

_"My Daughter is at her Father's for two weeks in America. It is extremely boring at home without her... plus if i had stayed at home, i wouldn't have met you would I?" Connie smiled cheekily as she leant in closer so that the pair were practically nose to nose. Guy could smell Connie's perfume, finding it suited her personality perfectly, strong with a hint of sweetness. _

_"That is a shame. My daughter is off doing her medical degree... so I too happen to get quite lonely" Guy tilted his head slightly trying to work out what it was about the woman that made him so attracted to her. _

_"I've got a few years till I have to go through the university palava with Gracie... Another drink?" She asked hastily as she held up her empty wine glass. Guy stood up, taking out his wallet._

_"Allow me..." He turned and walked towards the bar. He got halfway before a thought came to his head. He turned around slowly, spotting Connie staring at the wall in her own little world. He hurried back over to her._

_"Connie..." Guy started._

_"Where are the drinks?" Connie asked confused. _

_"I was thinking, we could head over to mine, it's only over the road, I have a few bottles of wine just waiting to be drunk..." Guy suggested hopefully. Connie thought for a second, before looking up at him and giving him a nod. _

_"Why not" She smiled before grabbing her bag and coat and following Guy out of the bar. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"So what is it you do exactly? Your obviously not just a dustbin man if you can afford a place like this!" Connie said as she looked around the apartment she was now sat in. The pair were seated beside each other on Guy's leather sofa, facing inwards to look at each other. Connie held her glass of wine in her hand while her other hand lay in her lap. _

_"I'm a Neurosurgeon... By trade, but nowadays I more 'Middle management' jobs" Connie blushed slightly remembering her own words in the bar. _

_"Yeah, sorry about that..." Connie smirked_

_"Don't worry about it. Anyway, you said you work in cardiothorasics, doing what?"_

_"Well i'm not going to be a cleaner am I? Dressed like this?" Connie retorted. _

_"You never know..." Guy laughed earning a small hit on the arm from Connie. _

_"I'm a cardiothorasic surgeon. Also a trained Cardiac consultant" Connie admitted proudly as she took another gulp of her wine. _

_"I didn't think you would be anything less! What are you going to do now, I mean, now your not working at Tyler Hall?" He inquired. He had only known this woman a matter of hours, but yet he already got the impression that she was not the stay at home type. _

_"Find myself a new placement. Something more challenging perhaps, more responsibilities" Connie pondered out loud. Guy smirked knowing she was exactly what he wanted. _

_"I might be able to help you there..." Guy started "I'm the CEO at Holby City hospital. Ever fancied a job in Emergency medicine?" _

_"As in the emergency department? Under Nick Jordan? I don't think so... anyway, what happened to Hansen?" Connie sat forward, her eyes narrowing. _

_"Henrik left several months ago, and Nick Jordan left in around May time i believe... the ED needs a new clinical lead"_

_"And you want me to take the job?"_

_"Your choice, I just thought it would be perfect for you...Management and all..." Guy hinted as he reached forward to pick up his own glass. _

_"I have three months left on my current contract..." Connie thought. _

_"I can hold it open for you. I wouldn't usually do it, but you have made rather an impression on me Mrs Beauchamp" Guy moved in closer to Connie, so they were within touching distance. _

_"Impression? Like what?" Connie asked seductively as the pair moved in even closer, practically chest the chest. _

_"Everything. Your eyes, your smile. Your gorgeous figure" _

_"Mr Self, you aren't so bad yourself" She whispered before their lips met and Guy found his hand running through Connie's hair. He drew away quickly though, leaving Connie breathless and confused. She thought he liked her..._

_"Upstairs?" Guy asked. Connie nodded before being tugged up the stairs, their mouths meeting again. Connie could feel her heart racing ten to the dozen. He was something exciting. Something different and his propersisions were to die for. _

_"Guy?...Yes..." Connie said in between kisses. Guy looked at her for a second as they stood in the middle of his staircase. He suddenly understood. Soon enough this beautiful woman would be kicking the ED into place, whilst also being around to look at all day. The pair reunited with a kiss and carried it up the stairs and too the bedroom._


	2. Chapter 2

Guy stood in the doorway of Holby City's emergency department taking in some fresh air as he waited for he new clinical lead to arrive. Guy glanced down at his watch, why was he even waiting here? Surely she knew where the ED was, she had worked here before. There was half an hour before she was due to arrive. That's what she did to him. He hadn't seen her since there one night, but every day he thought of her. Thought of their night together.  
Guy realised how chilly it was, and knowing Connie would be another half an hour, turned in the doorway to go back inside.

"Going somewhere Mr Self?" A voice called suddenly. Guy spun round quickly, allowing his face to light up. There she was, her hair hanging lossley, her smile lighting up the country. She had a large coat wrapped around her, shielding her from the bitter cold.

"Well I was about to grab the welcoming committee, but if you'd rather..." Guy joked as he and Connie both headed into the ED. Her perfume sailed up his nostrils, reminding him of their night together, a feeling of desire rearing up inside of him.

"Oh i'm pretty sure no introductions will be needed Mr Self" Connie powered on forward ahead of him. He watched as she strode across the waiting room with no hint of nerves, her whole body oozing with confidence. He looked down to the tanned bit of skin on show under the hem of her skirt. He remembered how it felt to run his hands up and down the bare skin, softer than anything he had ever felt in his life. He looked back up to her face, she was smiling at something Noel had said as he gasped in excitement at seeing her. Guy also watched as Charlie came around the desk to envelope the consultant in a large hug as he welcomed her back to Holby. She was radiant, her skin had such a glow about it. Her curls bounced at the side of her face as she looked to and fro from Noel back to Charlie.

"Incoming... Watch your back Mr Self!" Dixie suddenly called as she and Jeff came up behind the CEO. Guy jumped back into reality, taking his hands from his pockets and moving to the side to allow the two paramedics to push the patient through on the trolley.

"Can we have some help here? Female, early thirties found in the road by a passer by. Has not regained consciousness" Jeff shouted as they ran towards resus. Connie spun round quickly at the sound of a shout for help. Noel quickly ran behind them with his clipboard to try and get some notes and information. Charlie too disappeared leaving Connie alone trying to figure out where to dump her coat and bag.

"Your office is this way... but i'll take it there if you need to..." Guy asked as he re-approached her. Connie nodded quickly before allowing the CEO to help her get her coat off and take her bag. She grabbed her stethoscope and ran off as fast as she could in heels to resus. She turned round and shot Guy a grateful look. Guy smiled back like a love-struck teenager. Connie was quickly stopped in her tracks by the sound of another paramedic calling for help. She spun around, coming face to face with a bloodbath. One paramedic sat on the trolley straddling the patient whilst trying to stem the bleed from the chest. The other two paramedics quickly dashed towards resus. Connie grabbed a surgical gown from a peg and allowed one of the healthcare assistants to do it up whilst she put on her gloves. Blood trickled from the body onto the sheets before soaking into the crisp white sheets that lined the trolley.

"Can someone get some blood into him for Christ sake?" Connie shouted as she took a look into the wound and found half of a knife stuck into the muscle that surrounded the heart. She took a deep breath before pulling out several packs that had been placed around the wound to prevent excess blood. Fat lot of good they had done. She threw the packs to the floor before using her forearm to wipe her forehead.

"Need a hand there Mrs Beauchamp?" Guy asked from the corner of the room where he had been standing watching his new consultant. Connie didn't bother turning to look at him, her eyes to focused on the patient and trying to work out how she could save his life.

"You can if you so wish, but I really don't think there is anything that we can do... i mean his lost to much blood, in fact i am actually wearing most of it at the moment" Guy moved closer to the trolley, getting a closer look for himself, as if he didn't quite believe Connie.

"Surely there is something you can do..." Connie looked at him quickly, her eyebrow raised as if daring him to argue with her medical and professional opinion.

"Mr Self, this man is basically Dead. The only way he could possibly survive is if I were God" Guy raised an eyebrow this time whilst holding a smirk as if to insinuate that she could perhaps be such a person.

"Don't be cocky Mr Self. Really doesn't suit you you know. Right i'm calling it, there is zero brain activity and no blood left in this mans system. Time of death 9:02... I need a change of clothes... someone get me some scrubs now before I get mistaken for a patient" Connie snapped as she pulled off her gloves and gown, stepping over the packs she had dumped on the floor previously. Guy still stood beside the bed with Connie's bag and coat on his arm. He went to speak, but a click of Connie's fingers gave him the signal he needed. He followed her from resus and down towards her office, laughing as she groaned about the blood which had soaked into her favourite blouse.

"I'll get you another one if it bothers you that much Connie..." Guy carried on laughing as his feet carried him inside of Connie's new office. Connie pulled a childish face as she tugged at her top.

"This top was one of a kind that Sa... Graces Father had sent over for me for my 40th" She complained before turning slightly and undoing the blouse properly. A nurse had laid some scrubs on her chair ready for her. She grumbled as she realised she would have to turn back towards Guy to pick them up.

"Don't know why your being all coy with me now Connie. I've seen it before, and from what I remember, you were rather insistent that i did see it all..." Guy rested himself on her desk, swinging his legs as he played with the stethoscope she had placed onto the desk.

"Me? Are you joki..." Connie started as she spun around angrily. All that was covering her top half was her bra. Guy let his eye wander up and down the body, but didn't get much of a look as Connie was pulling her scrubs over her head and straightening her hair out.

"Now if you don't mind Mr Self i would actually like to get on with some work. Im sure there's a pen somewhere you could be pushing" She walked off quickly, back towards resus leaving Guy shaking his head slightly with a small smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do not ever presume to talk like that to me again Dr Chao because if you do then i am telling you now that I sill have you handcuffed to this desk and you can spend the rest of your rotation signing prescription papers" Connie shouted at the young F1 in her office, although she had wondered what the point was seeing as everyone was probably still able to hear her. The glass windows and thin office walls not protecting much from the world.

Connie stood standing over Lily who was sat back in the chair without a care in the world. Nothing ever scared her, so why did this Consultant waltz in and presume that she was queen of the kingdom? Lily looked up at Connie a few times wondering how on earth she had been called scary. She had the most fantastic bone structure and skin and her eyes sparkled under the light while her hair hung at her shoulders in curls. Hardly scary consultant of the year.

"Dr Chao! Listen to me!" Lily jumped this time as Connie yelled louder than she had ever yelled before. Connie crossed her arms as she glared at the young doctor. She wondered how this young girl had made it so far. She was rude, not a team player, picky about which patients she would treat and rather arrogant and to sure of herself.

"You have one more chance before i teach you the art of repetitive prescription writing and kettle boiling" Connie smiled as she stood up from her desk and opened the door, signalling to Lily that she was free to go, but most definatley not off the hook that had been nailed into the wall ready for Lily's demise.

Connie smirked as she sat down in her seat as Lily shut her office door. Finally a chance to relax and put her feet up for a few minutes. She had been rushing around the ED for six hours already and her feet killed her. How she had done this up on Darwin she didn't know. Maybe it was because she was younger, or because it was a smaller department with less walking needed. How she missed Darwin at times with it's mix of personalities. Elliot and his ridiculously repetitive bumbling and his lack of ability to make decisions not to mention the constant trail of food that followed him about everywhere. Jac Naylor, fiery hair to match her personality. Cheekbones of a goddess, attitude of a teenager but surgical skills of someone a lot more experienced. Plus she would not let anyone stand in her way, she was truly ruthless. Then there was Michael Spence, Keller registrar, but always found himself breezing about Darwin like he owned the place. Arrogant and a outrageously irritating, but a good colleague in times of need. Then finally, the man who everyone saw as the God of Holby. Ric Griffin. Clever, witty and irresistible. She often wished she could just go back upstairs and go back to normal, the old days where she was boss of Cardiothorasics. Now though, she had a new kingdom to lord over.

"Connie?" A gruff voice asked as they stuck their head around the door with a lopsided smile. Connie didn't even need to look up from the desk to know who it was. She just internally sighed and flicked the page of her diary without a care in the world. Guy shuffled closer into the room, trying to read Connie's body language and to understand her. He went to step closer to the desk, to see what she was reading about, but before he could a hand was raised up with her palm facing him.

"Don't even think about coming any closer or i'll place one of these pens up your Arse so hard, even the neurosurgeons wouldn't be able to help you" Connie mumbled as she read more in detail about her patients.

"Another pen joke... very good" Guy mocked sarcastically as he waited for her to finally look up at him and acknowledge her.

"Well obviously if you are standing here with me, then you have run out of pens to push. I'm sure if you ask at reception they would find you some more" Connie pointed towards the door before giving a small wave, her eyes still not moving from the page.

"Enough with the bloody pens already! I only came in to check you were ok" Guy softened at the last bit. Connie shrugged her shoulders before finally looking up at him.

"I'm fine as I have been all morning. Why are you hanging around here anyway? You Brainy pen pusher, me ED Queen" She snapped as she closed her diary and stared Guy straight in the eye daring him to say something deemed as sarcastic. Guy just stared at her, waiting for her to speak again. He knew that she didn't need babysitting, she knew this hospital better than he did, but he just liked looking at her, being in her presence.

"Mr Self? Your still standing there?" Connie barked louder distracting Guy from his daydream. He quickly looked at her, a small smile appearing at his lips. He knew what he wanted now.

"I was wondering Mrs Beauchamp, if you fancied a drink tonight? Know a nice bar we can go to..."

"I don't do drinks with the boss out of hours" Connie mumbled as she combed her hand through her hair halfheartedly. Guy raised an eyebrow.

"It's part of ED life. You want to be queen, you drink with the workers"

"What's in it for me though?"

"Bottle of Champagne?" Guy suggested. Connie looked down for a second considering the offer. She could go home and be alone, after all Grace was away with her Father again for a few days... or she could go out with her new boss and colleagues and wangle several bottles of champagne...

"Trying to bribe me now are we?" She asked seriously.

"Well no..."Guy answered nervously.

"Your buying all night. Meet me here at the end of my shift" Connie announced as she got up from her desk and waltzed right past Guy and into the main ED. Guy smirked as he watched her bum wiggle in her skirt as she sauntered off looking for a nurse to help her asses one of her patients.


	4. Chapter 4

Connie grabbed her coat from the stand in the office that she shared with Zoe and hooked it through the handles of her handbag and made her way through the busy ED, holding her head high as she walked to show she was in charge. She was exhausted after running around after patients all day, but yet she felt exhilarated and confident in the job that she had done. She couldn't remember the last time that this feeling had taken hold of her. She couldn't remember the last time she actually really enjoyed a day at work. No matter how exhausted she was though, she still knew that a drink was wanted and a smile fell on her face as she rounded a corner in the ED and found Guy stood leaning against the reception desk gazing down at his watch as he obviously waited for her to appear from her mountain of paperwork. Connie noted from afar how handsome he was with his light hair and his suit which emphasised his perfect bum and chest. Memories of months before flooded back. That night they spent together in his apartment, the light in his eyes as he laughed at her joke and the way he had picked her up and held her like she was the only woman he had ever met in the world.

"Guy?" She asked softly as she came up behind him. Guy jumped slightly, almost expecting her to either not turn up, or for her to shout his full name across the ED. He was not expecting the softer side of the consultant. He turned and looked at her, a smile gracing his lips as he noticed how nice her hair looked when she threw it back into a ponytail, obviously fed up of it getting in her way.

"Connie. You ready?" He asked gently as he looked her up and down remembering what she looked like without her clothes on.

"Yes, ready and waiting. Champagnes on you if I remember?" She asked with a tone of laughter in her voice. Guy held out his arm, allowing Connie to take it.

"Of course. Would have it no other way" He laughed as they left the ED, leaving the rest of the team staring after them, all slightly confused about what they had seen.

"What do you think that was about?" Robyn asked Jamie who just shrugged his shoulders and looked at his Uncle Jeff. Jeff realised the two young nurses were waiting for some sort of explanation that for some reason only he could provide.

"Mrs Beauchamp used to work here. Power crazy, arrogant, gorgeous, sexy, clever and talented. Obviously, Mr Self has taken a liking to her... didn't even know they knew each other to be honest with you kids" Jeff said as he scratched the back of his head and squinting slightly.

"Of course they know each other. Either that or she wants something off him" Zoe murmured as she arrived and joined the group. She had been watching the CEO and new consultant all day, and the way they were around each other would suggest more than strangers. She was rude to him, yet he didn't shout or argue with her.

"What, you reckon there sleeping together?" Noel asked butting into the conversation he had overheard. Zoe nodded.

"It's obvious isn't it?" She asked to the group looking at them all. Jeff narrowed his eyes slightly.

"How about we place a bet here? How long it takes them to slip up and be forced to admit there together?" He asked. Everyone in the group thought for a moment, before Zoe announced her answer.

"Two Months. I reckon it will be him that slips up though"

"See I think one month... they can't hide it for long in this place" Jamie added on. Robyn frowned for a second. She barely knew either doctor, but something told her they were clever and sneakier than people assumed.

"I think two months like Zoe. They can't keep it up forever, but they'll hide it for as long as possible" She reasoned as the group all headed towards the entrance of the ED, ready to leave for a night out in the pub.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guy and Connie sat down at a table in the corner of the pub. Guy placed a champagne flute in front of his favourite new consultant and filled it up with the light coloured bubbly. Connie smiled as he picked up his own flute and held it in the air ready for a toast. As the glasses clinked together the pairs eyes collided with each other. They stared at each other for a second or two before they heard the door to the pub open and the sound of their colleagues pouring inside.

"To a new partnership" Guy suggested as he quickly glanced at the group who were walking in and over to the bar. Connie murmured the same thing before taking a sip of her champagne, her eyes casting over the rest of the ED team as they laughed and joked at the bar as they ordered in their drinks.

"Yeah to a new partnership..." Connie replied distracted. She looked around her, suddenly feeling self conscious even though no one was looking at her. She looked back at Guy with a meek smile.

"Fancy coming back to mine?" She asked nervously. Guy stared at her for a moment before nodding and agreeing it was a good idea. Maybe it could lead on to more he thought as he gathered up his coat and allowed Connie out of the door first. As soon as they had left though the rest of the ED team all turned to stare at each other.

"It is happening i'm telling you!" Zoe laughed as she and Robyn clinked their wine glasses together in celebration of realising they were probably right.


	5. Chapter 5

Guy stopped his car in the car park underneath his flat. He looked at Connie who was staring back at him, her head resting against the headrest, a small smile playing on her ridiculously seductive lips. A piece of her dark brown hair had fallen from her ponytail and was hanging in a wave at the side of her face. Guy held his hands on the steering wheel and looked forward for a second trying to find the words to speak. Slowly the words came to him and he turned back to look at her. He slowly reached out and tucked the piece of hair behind her ear before placing a kiss on her forehead. Connie felt ready to cry. Never had she felt a touch so gentle. Never had she felt a tingle rush through her body in such a way that she almost wanted to end her life there and then, knowing no other feeling would ever be as good.

"Come on. Let's get you upstairs" Guy murmured into her hair as he took in her smell. Even her hair smelt divine. Mix of apple and strawberries. She smelt as sweet as she was in reality. When he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent he imagined everything they could be. Where he would take her to propose to her. The church where they would get married. The school their children would go to. Their names. It seemed so stupid when he thought about it, but she was all he could think about at the moment. He spent hours lying in bed wondering what she was doing. Wondering what she was watching on TV, what she was drinking. It never seemed to end.

Guy watched as Connie fumbled with the car door and pulled herself up. As she went to step onto the floor her foot got caught in the seat belt and Guy watched in horror as she went tumbling to the floor. He jumped out of the car himself and sprinted round to the other side of the car. He expected her to be sat there pouting like a child at getting a hole in her tights, or grazing her arm but instead she was laughing to herself. Guy bent down beside her, a smile on his face. Connie smiled at him as she held her arms out.

"Help me up then!" She asked sweetly. Guy went one better. He bent down in front of her, his back to her. Connie looked confused for a second before realising what he was doing. She laughed loudly as she jumped onto his back, her shoes hanging from her hand. Guy reached and grabbed her bag before shutting the car doors and locking up.

"You ready for the journey upwards Me Lady?" Guy asked as they made their way to the lift.

"No! Go up the stairs! Want to see you suffer!" She laughed as she made Guy change direction. Guy rolled his eyes before doing as he was told. It took them barely a minute to get up the stairs but that was because Guy had raced up them to scare Connie. When they got to the top of the staircase Connie was holding on to him tightly not willing to let go. Guy placed Connie back on the floor as he fumbled about in his pocket for his keys. Finally finding them he opened the door, pulling Connie in behind him. He quickly shut the door behind the pair and turned to look at the gorgeous consultant.

"I love it when I look at you and know that your all mine for tonight" Guy smiled as he stepped closer to Connie and stroked her cheek. Connie felt her knee's weaken again as she stared into his eyes, wondering what was going on his brain.

"You Connie..."

"What Guy?" Connie whispered as though she was trying not to wake someone up.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since we met three months ago. I can't walk past the Chanel counter in selfridges without thinking of you" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They looked at each other for a second before their lips met. They pulled back for a second just staring at each other once again before Guy took Connie's hand and pulled her up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of beeping slowly awakened Connie from her sleep. She groaned slightly and rolled over, feeling Guy's arm wrap around her. He nuzzled his face into her hair and neck, mumbling something that she could only translate as _'Let's pull a sickie'_. Connie wished she could. She felt so cosy and happy tucked up under the duvet with Guy wrapped around her. His breath was tickling her neck as he snoozed gently beside her. She lay beside him, a smile painted on her face as she remembered the night before. One of the most perfect nights ever.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_'That was perfect... a bit like you' Guy mumbled as he kissed down Connie's perfect body. It was true though. Never had he made love to someone, not even Zoisa's mother and felt the way he did with Connie. The sound of her sequels and moans sent him overboard. The feel of her skin against his and her kisses were everything a man could ever think of asking for. _

_"I agree" Connie smiled as she rolled over to face him, leaning on one elbow. She planted a kiss on the now lying down Guy's chest. She gazed into his eyes as she stroked his chest, a smile playing on her face. _

_"I know what we need" Guy suddenly announced sitting upright and throwing back the duvet. Connie sat back wondering what she had done and why he was suddenly getting out of bed. She heard him padding around the apartment looking for something. She too was about to get out of bed and see what he was up to. What was he doing ? As she went to climb out of bed a naked Guy re-appeared with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He placed the champagne on the side before grabbing a lighter from his bedside cabinet. Connie watched as he went around the room lighting the candles before turning off the lamp. A whole row of candles flickered on the windowsill, and others reflected on themselves in the mirror. She felt Guy get back into bed with her. He kissed her neck gently to grab her attention before he handed her a glass. Connie grinned as Guy poured the champagne and held up his glass for a toast. _

_"To the most gorgeous woman in the world. And to more nights to come" He announced. Connie too held up her glass and repeated his words before taking a sip from her glass and laughing as Guy tried to down a whole glass to himself. _

_"Oi, don't laugh at me!" He gasped as he finished the glass. Connie pouted at him. _

_"Or what?" She dared him. Before she knew it a pillow was flying into her face knocking her glass to the floor. Connie turned and looked at Guy with a face of 'did you really do that'. Minutes later the pair were in a full blown pillow fight, Connie taking an aim at Guy but missing. Guy instead pushing her onto the bed and lying over her, there noses nearly touching. Both were panting slightly trying to fight for their breath. They didn't have much chance though because seconds later they were back in each others arms. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Connie must have fallen back to sleep because when she woke up she found the bed empty. She looked around confused but found Guy standing in the doorway in his suit with a coffee in hand. He slowly entered the room on realising that Connie was awake. He took a seat on the bed beside her and handed her the coffee.

"I didn't want to wake you. Your so beautiful when you sleep you know" He smiled as he wiped the hair out of Connie's face. Connie grinned under his teach before taking a sip of her Coffee to help her wake up.

"I don't feel to beautiful right now" Connie groaned as she placed her head against the head rest.

"Bit of a light weight are we?" Guy joked as he stood up and straightened his tie.

"I must be" Connie sighed before glancing at the clock.

"Guy! It's half eight... I have to be in work at 9!" Connie suddenly shouted as she clambered out of bed and made her way across the room, gathering up her clothes from their various positions around the room. Guy watched as she pulled the clothes on and threw her hair back into a pony tail. She grabbed a bottle of his aftershave and sprayed herself quickly with it before wiping away any makeup that had smudged underneath her eyes.

"I am such a disguising person" She mumbled as she checked herself in the mirror. Guy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look fine" He mumbled as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Now come on, we need to get going if your going to be in on time" Guy pulled himself away from her as he picked up his jacket from a chair beside the bed. Connie sighed as she followed him from the room, knowing that the staff in the ED would notice straight away that she was in yesterdays clothes. Hopefully if she wrapped her coat around her and got changed into scrubs before anyone would saw... no one would be any of the wiser...


	7. Chapter 7

**This one might be a bit boring, but need a bit of a bridge for some drama! :-) **

"So, I was thinking, and I don't want you to think i'm putting pressure on you, but how would you and Gracie like to move in with me? I mean it's been two months now, and you stay at mine a lot..." Guy suggested nervously as he sat opposite Connie in her favourite Italian restaurant. Connie almost chocked on her glass of wine in shock. This had been the last thing she had expected. He had showed no intention of this gesture.

"Urm..." Connie answered quickly trying to think.

"Obviously you need to think of Grace, but I was thinking, we could decorate her bedroom, like a pink. Zosia used to love pink when she was little..." Guy smiled as he thought of his daughter. He still wasn't on speaking terms with her, but having Grace around was like re-living her early years. He adored Grace and especially enjoyed their trips out to the parks and he once persuaded Connie to take her to the wacky warehouse. Guy looked at Connie seriously, trying to read her expression. She looked up at him suddenly a small smile turning at her lips.

"Why not..."

"Great...right, I'm going to have to get to the hospital. Serena Bloody Campbell has decided to call a meeting with regards to financial management and cost cutting...anyway, here's my key. You and Grace stay at mine tonight?" He asked as he kissed Connie on the cheek and pulled on his coat. Connie stared at him for a second as he placed the key in her hand and disappeared. She picked up her glass and took a large swig from it before she too rose from her seat and left the restaurant to pick up Grace from school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guy loosened his tie as he climbed up the last step to his apartment. It was way past 11 and he was exhausted. The only thing that had kept him going was the fact that he knew Connie would be there waiting for him. He got to the front door and unlocked it. The sound of the TV could be heard echoing around the ground floor. The lights were dimmed and there was no sign of movement. He placed his bag on the kitchen work surface and looked over to the sofa where he found Connie fast asleep with her head resting on top of Graces, who was lying against her Mum with her teddy tucked under her arm. Guy laughed gently as he turned to grab himself a beer from the fridge. He stopped though when he noticed a peice of paper fastened to it with a fridge magnet. He picked it off and took a closer look, emotions starting to take over him.

_To Guy_

_Tank yew for letin mummy and me liv wit yew_

_love you_

_from Grace _

Underneath the letter was a picture of three colourful stick people with alarmingly bright hair colours with 'Guy, Mommy and Grace' written underneath in Grace's messy handwriting. He smiled as he stuck it back on the fridge, promising himself to make a photocopy of it to put in his wallet. Guy turned away from the fridge, totally forgetting about the beer he so desired moments before. Instead he went over to the sofa and sat down beside Connie who was beginning to stir because of the sound of his shows on the laminate flooring.

"What time is it?" She yawned as she tried to sit up, forgetting Grace was using her chest as a pillow. Guy looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Quarter to twelve. Come on, bedtime" He whispered as he placed a kiss in her hair. Guy gently picked up Grace and carried her in his arms to her bedroom whilst Connie switched off the lights and the TV.

When she got upstairs she found Guy had already put Grace into her bed and pulled the duvet over her. Connie watched from the doorway as he placed a kiss on her forehead before turning off the light and leaving the room. As he shut the door he became aware of Connie's presence on the landing.

"She thinks the world of you... god knows why" Connie mumbled as she walked into the bedroom she was going to be sharing with Guy from now on.

"Because I am the best man in the world?" He answered as he sat down on the bed and begun to get undressed. He could see Connie standing looking out the wall long window as he gazed up at the mirror, catching her reflection.

"I wouldn't go that far" Connie finally pulled off her clothes and climbed into bed beside her partner. Guy looked at Connie for a second trying to work out why she was being snappy. She stared back at him daring to say something.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Fine, just tired" She sulked as she lay down. Guy got under the duvet and moved close to her, wrapping an arm around her and cuddling her tightly.

"Come on then, night Darling" He said as he felt Connie snuggle closer into him, her hair tickling his nostrils. There was no reply, just the shallow breaths of Connie sleeping. Guy smiled to himself realising just how much he loved this woman and her daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Connie grabbed her stethoscope from her desk as her pager went off abruptly and sashayed from her office with an aura of tiredness surrounding her. She had been living with Guy for just over a week, and every night was the same. She would fall asleep in front of the TV at around 9 o'clock in the evening. She had always been the type of person who could go to bed ridiculously late and ridiculously pissed and still wake up in time to see the start of the morning news.

"Mrs Beauchamp!" Tess called as the Consultant came into view after emerging from her office. Connie quickly looked upwards hearing the anxiety in the Nurses voice. The doors to resus were pushed open in a dramatic fashion with two paramedics pushing in a trolley as fast as they could. Connie ran across the department as quickly as she could in her heels and pencil skirt. Tess handed over the notes as the consultant ran past her to the patient.

"Right, what have we got?" Connie asked as she pulled on a pair of gloves and placed her stethoscope in her ears.

"This is Kizzy James" Connie rolled her eyes at the suggestion of the child's name not quite understanding where parents got the ideas from.

"She is 7 years old and arrived at school with a large cut to the back of the head. Teachers at the school said she appeared to have collapsed, there is a substantial cut to the back of the head and with a closer look it would also appear her jaw is broken. GCS was stable on scene. She has been conscious but complaining of feeling drowsy" The paramedic finished as they moved Kizzy from the trolley to one of the resus beds. The other Paramedic who had accompanied the patient appeared at Tess' side.

"I spoke to the school teacher. Apparently there is child protection involvement. Mum is a paranoid schizophrenic, Dad is no longer around, but there was a case meeting that was supposed to have taken place yesterday, but neither turned up" He informed Tess. Tess nodded at the paramedic before thanking him.

"Mrs Beauchamp. CPI, queries over parental stability. Paranoid Schizophrenic" Tess said as quietly as possible. Connie narrowed her eyes as she paused for a second. If this was a child protection case could the injuries be abuse? She lifted up the Girls shirt to reveal a patchwork of different coloured bruises all in different stages of healing.

"Right, I want someone to stay with her at all times if that's the case. Can send off for and X-ray of the Jaw, and a CT of the head please. I shall go and phone the social worker...if I ever get through to them. Page me if anything changes" Connie signed off for some pain relief for Kizzy and hurried off towards her office to use the phone. She had had many dealings with social services trying to get a worker assigned to the most of vulnerable. She sat down at her desk and looked up the number for Holby's social team before pounding it into the keypad.

"This is Connie Beauchamp from Holby City's Emergency department. I am phoning you in regards of a child I believe is under a child protection care order" She listened to the other person on the phone as they asked for an NHS number as well as asking questions about the patient. Because of the nature of the situation, Connie was promised they would be there within the hour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look tired" Guy observed as he sat down in the chair over the other side of her desk. Connie looked up quickly acknowledging her partner. She was trying to write up a report of her finding for Kizzy's social worker whilst also trying to update patient notes.

"I seem to be running off it though. Got a patient I really need to keep an eye on..." She started before being interrupted by a knock at the door. Fletch appeared in the doorway with a nervous look on his face. Connie knew what he was about to say. Connie threw the pain she had in her hand onto the desk and picked up Kizzy's notes.

"I'll catch up with you later, I need to deal with this" She got up from her seat and followed Fletch to Resus where she was greeted with a ridiculously underweight woman with greasy platinum blonde hair which was tied up in a bun on the top of her was wearing a pair of faded leggings with black dolly shoes and an over-sized dark green jumper.

"Get off my daughter! Give me my daughter!" She shrieked as she tried to lurch past Tess and Robyn. Connie stepped forward so she was standing in front of the nurses.

"You lady do not behave like this in my department. You either calm down or get out" Connie gave the woman the ultimatum. Kizzy's Mother glared at her, her blue eyes so painfully dilated and red. She was high on something.

"Just give me my baby please!" She sobbed before falling into Connie's arms. Connie stood uncomfortably for a second before placing her arms around her stiffly.

"Come on then, sit down then" Connie said softly as she helped the young Mum over to a stool beside her daughters bed. Connie looked at the others in the room and signaled for the all to leave before they overwhelmed the mother. Fletch looked at her worriedly for a second, but with one raised eyebrow he slowly left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"So that's it then? Your just going to take her like that? Surely you need the Mother's permission?" Connie asked as she sat in front of Kizzy's social worker. The woman in front of her had just dropped the bombshell that Kizzy was being taken into permanent foster care for her own safety because of her Mother, Tanya's, mental illness.

"Not in this Case Mrs Beauchamp. Tanya doesn't know what is best for her anymore, which is why I have recommended that she is sectioned"

"Sectioned? And who is going to sign that paper, because I certainly won't. She doesn't need sectioning she needs proper support from you fools and the mental health services!"

"We have tried that route Mrs Beauchamp, but it did not work, that is why this needs to happen. Your boss, Mr Self signed it himself" The woman admitted as she showed Connie the sectioning order, with Guy's signature at the bottom. Connie could feel the anger rising in her. He was not the doctor in charge of the case, he did not know all the details. She felt like he had gone completely over her head.

"Well, you can go and tell her. I am not playing bad guy" Connie held her hands up and sat back in her chair knowing she was defeated. The social worker nodded as she stood up and made her way to the door. She paused in the doorway and looked at Connie.

"This is for the best Mrs Beauchamp, no matter what you think" She said before leaving and shutting the door. Connie pulled a sulky face before flinging a pen at the door where the social worker had just disappeared through.

"Pen pushers" She muttered under her breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching a family falling apart was the worst thing about Connie's job. She stood at the nurses station watching as two police officers stood beside Tanya as the Doctor told her that she was being sectioned. Connie had to turn away as she watched the woman break down and heard her screams for help. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's for the best" A voice said softly. Connie turned around quickly, her face twisted in anger.

"For the best. If I hear one more person say that I swear it will be me you section next. That little girl is going to grow up without her Mother because you decided that she needed to be sectioned when a course of medication, cognitive therapies and more support from those idiots" She moved away from Guy and headed towards Resus where Tanya was being dragged from, screaming at her daughter. She could only stand by helplessly and watch as her Daughter screamed for her Mother, and the Mother screamed for her daughter. Tanya finally turned her head and caught sight of Connie. She glared at her for a few seconds before breaking free from the two police officers and hurtling towards the consultant who had tried everything she could to help her. Connie felt a punch to her face which sent her flying backwards to the floor, before Tanya's boot came up over her and quickly fell down with force on her stomach. Connie screamed out in pain as Tanya was grabbed by the two police officers and quickly pulled away, and she rolled on her side for a second or two trying to compose herself.

"Connie!" Guy shouted as he bent down beside her and moved her hair from her face. Connie turned her head away from him quickly, not willing to look at him.

"Leave me alone!" She whispered. Guy didn't listen and tried to help her up from the floor.

"I said leave me alone!" Connie screamed as she pulled her hand from his and pulled herself up, well aware everyone was staring at her. She quickly grabbed her stethoscope and files from where they had fallen beside her and walked at a normal pace back to her office to show she wasn't bothered by what had just happened. As she went to open her office door though she felt something trickle down her leg. She suddenly doubled over in pain. She started to moan in pain as she clutched her stomach.

"Oh my god, someone grab a chair or a trolley" Guy shouted as he ran over to his partner and held her as she moaned and cried in pain. Robyn ran off and appeared seconds later with a wheelchair. She helped him get her into a chair before stepping back and allowing Guy to run ahead with Connie who was crying out with pain.

"Can we have a portable ultrasound please, and some bloods put into her?" Guy barked as he felt Connie's stomach. Something didn't feel right to him. He pulled a sheet from another bed and placed it over Connie's bottom half.

"Guy, step back now. Let me deal with this!" Zoe barked as she entered resus after Fletch had told her what had happened. Guy stepped back looking at Zoe, he was unsure. He wanted to help Connie, but he knew it was protocol. He gave Zoe a nod before stepping aside to give Zoe access. Connie was withering about on the bed crying in pain, blood leaving her quickly.

"Someone get Tess here now!"


	10. Chapter 10

Guy stood at the top of the bed holding Connie's hand as Tess and Zoe chatted between themselves over the other side of the room. Connie was still crying in pain and bleeding heavily. Guy placed a kiss on his partners forehead, he didn't care who found out anymore, he was about to lose her, he could feel it.

"Guy... what's happening" Connie gasped as she looked up at him with utmost fear in her eyes. Tears fell down her face and sweat poured down her face making her go bright red. Guy didn't know what to say, he had no idea either. He looked back over to Tess and Zoe who had finally finished their conversation and were walking back over.

"Connie. I have asked Tess here because she is a fully trained midwife, so she'll help to deliver the baby because we have no time to get you over to maternity"

"Maternity? What are you talking about?"Guy snapped as Connie began to cry more and more.

"Connie is pregnant Mr Self. Around 6 months" Tess said with a small smile to her face.

"Non of you know what your talking about" Connie panted before another wave of pain came across her. Guy felt his hand being crushed under her grasp, and was pretty sure he would never practice as a surgeon again.

"Mrs Beauchamp shall we let Mr Self go back to work now, and update him later?" Tess asked Connie. Connie sat up quickly and stared at the nurse. Sweat poured down her face and anger flickered in her eyes.

"If am having a baby he can stay because believe me this is his fault" Connie said through gritted teeth as she glanced to look at Guy who was looking as hot and flustered as she did.

"Right, ok then. Well you are most certainly having a baby, and this baby isn't going to wait much longer i'm afraid, when I say push, push ok?" Tess asked Connie. Connie just stared at her for a second her teeth gritted as though she could bight her head of as well. Connie allowed Guy to bend down to her level and place a kiss in her hair.

"Come on Con, you can do this" He said almost with excitement in his voice. Connie looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I have done this before you know" She seethed before one major wave of pain hit her causing her to give the push of the life. Seconds later there was a cry from the end of the bed, and smiles on the faces of Tess and Zoe. Guy and Connie looked at each other for a second as Tess wrapped the baby in a towel and handed it to Connie.

"It's a little Boy" Tess said happily as Connie looked down at the bundle in her arms. Her little boys beautiful face. She felt tears welling in her eyes. Guy managed to climb onto the bed beside her and wrap an arm around her before smiling proudly at his son. He already had little tufts of brown hair on his head. He was perfect in every single way possible.

"We'll take him up to NICU. They want to take him up there until he is strong enough" Zoe said softly as she wiped her hands clean with some hand gel on the end of the bed.

"Thank you Zoe, and you Tess" Connie smiled before looking back at her son. He had been the last thing she had expected today when she woke up. She had never even realised she was pregnant. Nothing had added up to her.

"He is quite a surprise isn't he. I didn't expect this at all!" Guy laughed as he stroked his sons cheek.

"Hmm. Poor Grace is going to be so confused..."

"Mrs Beauchamp were ready to take you both upstairs now" Tess smiled. Guy got off the bed and moved around the other side to take the baby, so she could get into the wheelchair safely.

"Do you want hi.." Guy went to ask Connie if she wanted the baby back but Tess jumped in.

"Best not Mr Self. The amount of blood she's lost and the bang to the head could make her feel faint and a bit dizzy, so would you do the honors?"

"Urm course. That okay Con?"

"Of course it is Daddy" She laughed as Tess pushed them out of resus and into the main ED.

"Congratulations" Was shouted as they made their way to the lift, all the staff standing around the nurses station clapping their hands.

"Mr Self, he'll be a lucky lad if he takes after you" Rita shouted as the new family got into the lift, all a mix of tiredness and smiling faces.

"I guess this is where it all started then" Guy said as the lift moved up through the hospital.

"Yes I suppose it is. Or will be when you get some things for his bedroom!" Connie mumbled as she yawned. She was absolutely shattered and bed did not sound to bad at all. Yet she also wanted to sit and watch her baby boy sleep, her little miracle. The baby she never knew existed until a few minutes before. The child who had taken everyone by surprise. He was going to be a good liar when he was older.

"So what about names?" Tess asked as the lift doors opened and she pushed Connie out.

"I really have no idea. This is the most unexpected thing to ever happen in my life... i'll need a few weeks to just get over it before I can think again!" Guy laughed as they made their way up the corridor, the baby happily asleep in his Fathers arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Arthur stop dithering. She wants to see her grandchild, i'm sure that if there is any kind of emergency then there will be staff around to deal with it!" Zosia complained to her friend as they pushed an elderly lady down the corridor of the maternity and NICU floor. Arthur kept his mouth shut knowing that Zosia was right. Within that silence though a familiar voice interrupted, making Zosia hurry up in her pace to NICU. As she rounded the final corner she came face to face with a nurse, Connie Beauchamp in a wheelchair and her Father holding a baby.

"Dad? What are you doing up here?" Zosia asked suspiciously. Guy sighed. This was not how he planned for his daughter to find out about him and Connie, let alone that they had a baby together. He braced himself for the fight and slanging match that would ensue with his daughter.

"This is my son Zosie, your half brother..."


	11. Chapter 11

Zosia stood staring at her Father for a few moments, her mouth agape. She looked down to the woman in the wheelchair in front of him. She recognised her from somewhere, but where from she was unsure. She couldn't think straight. Her Mother had only been dead for just over a year and her Father had already started a new family and what really wound her up was the fact they he hadn't even bothered to tell her. She couldn't bring herself to look at the child, her half brother. It was all so wrong. She was 26 for Christ sake. By the time he was 18 and old enough to go out clubbing she would be 46 with a family, teenage children, a husband who was older than her and could even retire while her Brother was just starting out in life.

"Brother..?" She asked as a wave of nausea filled her body. He Mum would be turning in her grave, her husband moving on so fast and forgetting about her. Zosia glared at her Father before glaring at the woman in the wheelchair. Her hair was long and a dark brown, her lips plum. She was wearing a scrub top and scrub bottoms. A watch on her wrist seemed to be designer so maybe she was a doctor and that's why she recognised her.

"Yes Zosia. Your brother. Connie and I didn't even know about him until he decided to make an appearance earlier. This little fella is three months early. Total opposite to you Zosia, you were two weeks late! I bet little Grace will be so excited to meet him!" Guy gushed as he looked down at his newborn Son, the child that Zosia had guessed would be everything she wasn't to her Father.

"Grace? And who would that be?" Zosia demanded as she folded her arms.

"Connie's daughter. Cracking kid, seven this year"Guy smiled.

"Mr Self, we need to get him settled and your partner checked over" The nurse from NICU stated as she checked her watch impatiently. Guy nodded, gave his eldest child a smiled before following after Connie. Zosia was left standing in the corridor with her own patient and Arthur, who was standing gobsmacked. Never had this sort of thing happened before! That woman was Connie Beauchamp, and Mr Self her Father! She was the daughter to the most powerful man of the hospital, and step-Daughter to one of the most talented cardiac surgeons in the country.

"Your Father is dating Connie Beauchamp?... Your little Brother is going to be the like, best surgeon or doctor ever!" Arthur gushed as he ran to the window of NICU and watched as the nurses and doctors connected the little boy to various tubes and machines.

"Good for him. Do you realise though Arthur how stupid this makes me look? I am 26 for godsake and I have a 7 year old step-sister and a new-born half brother, and I never even realised my did was dating? I am a mug, such a bloody mug!" Zoisa shouted as she stomped off up the corridor leaving the patient in the wheelchair in the way of people trying to get past.

"She didn't take that news to well did she?" The old bleated before laughing, although to Arthur it sounded like a frog in respiratory arrest.

"Come on Mrs Goodwin, excitements over. Best get you back to the world before you into cardiac arrest"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zosia stomped down the corridor to Keller, her face a stern looking scowl. No one dare to near her as they slid past against the wall not wanting to anger her more. She was so angry that words could never explain. Arthur had been about as sympathetic as someone with no sense for feelings. In fact he had been excited about the fact that Connie Beauchamp was her step-Mother. She had remembered who she was, she was infamous all around the hospital. Everyone knew about her.

"What's wrong with your face little Fetus?" Jac bloody Naylor. All she bloody needed. Of course perhaps she could find some comfort in it, Jac would tell her that her Father would soon get bored with the baby. Or she would just laugh and tell her to grow up and use some hippy dippy crap on herself.

"Just the normal. My Father'shad a new Son with a woman I didn't even know he was seeing. Turns out I also have a seven year old step-sister. My days been pretty average" Zosia retored sarcastically. Jac stopped quickly laughing.

"Woah, I thought my life had been tragic" She joked raising an eyebrow and folding her arms.

"Oh what would you know. Zosia March, Daughter of Guy Self, step-daughter of Connie Beauchamp"

"Are you kidding me! Connie Beauchamp?" Jac asked taken aback. Zosia nodded before sighing. Someone else excited by her weird life.

"Wow, when did she have the baby?" Jac asked. Zosia glanced at her watch.

"About ten minutes ago. The time I found out. They were heading into NICU"

"Cheers, I need to go and let Elliot know!" Jac called as she hurried down the corridor. Zosia wondered how much more she could take of it all. The child had been here 10 minutes and she was already nothing again.

"Zosia! There you are!" A voice called out from behind. Dominic. Hopefully he would be supportive.

"I have just seen your new Brother! He is so cute, and your step-Mother is a hottie! I would if i wasn't like the other way inclined! If the little fella looks like her when he is older then I am stealing him!" He laughed as he joined Zosia as she walked.

"That is pedophilia, he is not even an hour old and you are thinking about dating him..."

"I didn't mean like that! But he is sweet. I didn't know your dad was dating though!"

"Neither did I" Zosia grumbled before diving into the womens toilets and locking the door behind her, desperate to find a moments piece.


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe there is a new addition to the Beauchamp clan!" Elliot chuckled as he stood looking into the incubator that Connie and Guy's newborn son had been placed into. It felt weird for Elliot to be back in a place like this, first when James and Martha had been born, almost three decades ago, then when little Grace was born, seven years before, then Jac's baby Emma just months before, and now back with Connie looking over a baby boy who would no doubt be a gorgeous young boy. He hadn't quite believed it when Jac had appeared in the office with a strange shocked but happy look on her face and told him about the little ones arrival. He had spoken to Connie days before and she hadn't mentioned a thing about being pregnant. Plus he had no idea that she had been dating Guy or that she had moved in with him. It was the last thing he had expected. But yet, through all the shock and surprise, watching as Guy sat beside Connie, with Grace perched on his lap, staring in at the incubator and holding onto Connie's hand, he felt as though it was a normal thing, a happy family all together. It worked, something he had never considered. But Guy and Connie together really worked. Elliot had heard that Zosia had been furious to find out, but it was jealous big sister routine. Zosia had been an only child for 26 years, added to that her Mother had died, and now her Father has moved on so he knew she would find it hard to come to terms with. If she was ever going to be happy again though, she needed to forget about the past and make a relationship with her new sibling and step family.

"Something which I hadn't foreseen happening Elliot!" Connie said softly as she watched her sons chest go up and down, much like she had done when it had been Grace in the incubator fighting to stay strong, and to stay strong.

"Have you thought of a name yet for him?"Elliot asked gently as he looked down at Grace who had jumped up and was squishing her face against the incubator.

"Yes. William. After My Father, and Will" Connie smiled as she looked at her son. If her son took after Will Curtis she would be so proud of him.

"That's a very fitting name for him" Elliot smiled over his glasses.

"I just want him to be a good person, and too me that name describes it" She smiled as she took Guys hand and he placed a kiss in her hair.

"He is your Son Connie, he'll be as great as Grace is" Elliot smiled as he captured a picture of baby William in his incubator. He looked to Guy who was now stood holding Connie's hand tighter than he had ever seen anyone hold it. Sam Strachan had been someone he had looked at and admired for how he had coped with Connie's severe aversion to commitment , but Guy just seemed to cut down the barriers and make his own. Connie seemed comfortable in his presence. She didn't try to wriggle from his grip or ignore him, instead she held on to his hand tightly as though if she let go she would lose the world she stood upon. Never had he expected that change. Never had he assumed Connie would have more children, and he never thought that she would settle down with a man who thought so much of her.

Elliot had watched Guy walk around the hospital with a spring in his step. More of a spring than he had joined with. He had been happy, whistles came from his mouth, smiles were etched on his face permanently and the sparkle in his eye was a constant. Anyone could see the man was madly in love with her, and it was obvious to Elliot that Connie loved Guy more than she had ever loved Michael or Sam.

"I never thought after Grace that I would have the chance to be a Mother again" Connie smiled as she slipped her hand into the incubator and took her son's hand.

"I never thought after Zosia I would get the chance either. And now I have a Daughter, a step-Daughter and a son" Guy laughed as he lifted Grace from the floor and held her on his waist for a cuddle. Connie watched on, a smile on her face. Grace looked so comfortable with Guy, sure Sam was brilliant with her, but he had hardly any time now since his triplets had been born and he had got married. Grace was an extra in his life. Connie still loved Sam, no matter what he was the Father of her daughter, but he seemed now days to care less and less and that was what hurt. Guy on the other hand had brought Grace so many presents, over Christmas and just as a weekend present. Grace had been brought dolls, pushchairs, clothes and possibly the most beautiful gift ever, a charm bracelet with a stethoscope, A holby city sign which must have been so hard to get made, her birth sign, the statue of liberty which was based on where her Father lived and a Christmas tree to symbolise the first Christmas Grace and Guy ever spent together. Guy adored the little curly haired Beauchamp. Connie knew his favourite thing was when Grace jumped into bed with them first thing in the morning or when she asked him to help with her homework. It made him feel as though he was part of them, that the child would put such trust in him and rely on him. Guy knew that Sam loved Grace, but being in America with his one year old triplets and his 22 year old son was something that he had to priortise. He had to priortise William and Grace now. Zosia was his daughter yes, but she would come to him in her own time. Guy could never be happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is The Self slash Beauchamp Baby?" Jac asked as she turned in her chair and looked at Elliot. They were both sat behind the nurses station writing up patient notes. Elliot had just sat down after visiting the newest holby baby.

"He is a handsome little fella Jac. Takes after Connie, although he has Guy's hair!" Elliot laughed

"Bit of a surprise isn't it? Guy and Connie?" Jac said as she wrote down some information in a patients notes.

"What about Mr Self?" A voice demanded from up the corridor. Elliot and Jac both turned quickly to find Serena Campbell stood just a few metres from where they sat.

"Just had a baby with Connie Beauchamp. Did he not put it in his morning meeting notes?" Jac asked sarcastically as she turned back in her chair and went back to typing up her notes. Everyone knew that Serena had a crush on Guy.

"I do adore your sense of humour Ms Naylor. But what were you saying about Mr Self?" Serena asked not believing what Jac had said.

"That he's up in NICU with Connie Beauchamp and his newborn Son..." Jac said highlighting the word son. Serena looked to Elliot who just nodded gently. Serena's eyes widened as she took in the information that was being shared with her. She remembered Connie Beauchamp from a meeting a few weeks before. She had only met her once or twice, but in the meeting she had showed no sign of being pregnant. The woman had seemed quite arrogant and up herself, but Guy had seemed to drool all over her, hanging on her every word.

"Well why didn't he tell me about this? Surely if he is going to disappear for weeks on end then his deputy should know?" Serena sighed as she folded her arms.

"Maybe he just didn't think you were all that important. I mean your not exactly best friends are you. You may have the hots for him but well, he has the hots for Connie Beauchamp" Jac said in glee, enjoying tearing Serena apart.

"What Ms Naylor means is that both Mr Self and Mrs Beauchamp are very private people, so would have kept the pregnancy and relationship secret" Elliot confirmed as he butted in to prevent Jac from making Serena feel even smaller than she already did.

"Yes well, I'm still his deputy. I should have known" Serena muttered before stomping off in a huff, fed up of being kept out of the loop.

"She took that well" Jac muttered sarcastically. Elliot looked at her for a second before turning away and deciding to ignore the comment.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter sort of came to me while i was listening to aerosmith, I don't want to miss a thing! enjoy&thank you for reading- SKB x**

Guy sat in an armchair in the corner of the room with his newborn son in his arms. Connie had fallen asleep in one of the other chairs a blanket that a nurse had placed over her sleeping form was keeping her warm and making sure she slept soundly. He looked down at his Son who had all the innocence in the world, much like Zosia had when she had been small. He remembered every step his not so little girl had taken, every word she said and every dream she had ever had.

'I think your going to be a lot like your big sister Zosie you know. You have her dark hair' He whispered as he ran his fingers through the little hair that William had. He was such a precious thing to both him and Connie, neither of them believing that they would ever get this far or to the point where they would have something that would permanently bind them together.

'Then again though, you could be like Mummy, impatient, because you were in a bit of a hurry to get here weren't you!' Guy laughed as his son wriggled around in his arms for a minute or two.

'You know what though Baby, you are so lucky to have your Mummy. I'm lucky to have your Mummy. She saved me you know. She doesn't know it, but before I met Mummy I could see no future, and now look what I have' Guy whispered as he looked over at Connie who's hair was spread out around her delicate face as she slept. Guy loved to just sit and watch her sleep, she was so beautiful. He liked the moments when he could sit and watch her and thank whatever God was out there for giving him such an amazing person to share his life with. He liked to watch her breath, a sign that she was real, not a fantasy. He liked to feel the touch of her skin as he too settled into a peaceful sleep. Having her next to him made him feel secure and like everything had a purpose once again.

Guy sat back in the chair and just stared at his son. No words would ever describe the feelings he felt, no song would ever summarise it, no poem could cover the feelings and emotions. He wanted to freeze time and stay in that moment with a sleeping Connie and a sleeping baby. Live that way forever and he would never get bored.

'Gee Gee!' A small voice squealed as they ran across the ward. Guy looked up to find Elliot standing in the doorway and a little blonde curly haired ball of excitement running towards him. In her hand she held a big blue teddy bear which was easily half the size of herself and a balloon which he assumed Elliot had picked out.

'She couldn't stay away. The Nanny got her halfway out the building before she started screaming for you and Connie' Elliot smiled over his glasses as he came further into the room. He glanced over at Connie who hadn't even stirred at the sound of her Daughter.

'Come on then Monster' Guy smiled as he shifted William slightly to make room for Grace on his lap. Grace jumped up willingly and cuddled into Guy's arms.

'Thank you Elliot' Guy called as Elliot turned to leave. Elliot turned slightly giving the CEO a smile before disappearing. Guy looked down at his step daughter who was leaning over to her brother and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

'I think he likes his big sister' Guy laughed as William reached out a tiny hand and wriggled it in Grace's face. Grace squealed with laughter as she let William wrap his hand around her finger. She looked up at Guy with a shocked little expression on her face as though she didn't expect the child to move.

'His tiny isn't he Grace'

'Miniature! He could wear my dolly's clothes couldn't he!'

'Well yes I suppose he could, but your Dolly is a girl, and William is a boy so I don't think he would like to wear pink would he?' Guy laughed as he brushed a stray curl from Grace's face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

'Why do only Girls wear pink?' Grace asked curiously. Guy thought for a second unsure himself.

'I'm not actually sure. We'll ask your Mummy when she wakes up because that's the kind of thing she would know!'

'What would I know?' A voice came from the other chair. Guy and Grace looked over to find Connie sitting up, her hand running through her hair. She clocked eyes on Grace and immediately stood up.

'Why girls wear pink But boys don't' Grace said as she jumped off Guys lap and ran over to her Mum. Connie bent down and swept Grace off her feet and into the air. Grace laughed hysterically as her Mum placed her into her arms like a baby.

'Well Grace, I think it's because Girls always look better in pink and if a boy wears it they lose their strength' Connie said as she fell back into the chair with Grace on her lap. Guy raised his eyebrows at Connie's comments wondering where on earth she had plucked that lie from.

'Oh' came Graces response. Guy chuckled as Grace curled up into her Mother, her tiredness finally setting in.

'I think I better call the Nanny back' Connie whispered as Grace fell asleep.

'Why don't you go home and get some sleep too?' Guy suggested' I'll stay here if you want'

'No, on call room's free, we can take it in turns tonight. I don't want to leave this hospital until he is completely out of the woods' Connie ordered as she picked out her phone from her pocket and dialed for the Nanny. Guy rolled his eyes, Connie didn't stay very cuddly for long.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, been a poorly little lady! Hope you enjoy this, little bit of Zosia and Guy, being Father and Daughter... and Zosia playing big sis! Enjoy- SKB X**

'Dr March?' Elliot called down the corridor. The young doctor stopped dead in her tracks rolling her eyes. She knew what the surgeon wanted with her. He was going to harp on for a few minutes about how important it was that she went and spoke with her Dad. Sacha had already said a similar thing and the subject was becoming very tiresome.

'Have you been to see your Father yet?' Elliot asked. Her knew that Zosia and Guy had had their problems, but he was her only remaining parent and he was going through a tough time and needed his Daughter there for support. He understood the issue's that Zosia had with the man, but he just hoped that she would finally find forgiveness for him. Sure Elliot in the past had had a problematic relationship with his won children, but he knew how important it was for forgiveness, before it was too late.

'Nope, I've been a bit busy' Zosia snapped as she folded her arms and looked at the man.

'You really ought to go down and see him, he'll need some support. Baby William is very unwell and Mrs Beauchamp isn't exactly herself either. Just go to him, put everything you have felt in the past behind you, for the sake of little William at least' Elliot added smartly. Zosia looked to the floor for a second taking in what was being said. She had never seen it from that perspective. Baby William was her half Brother and he needed his big sister. Zosia glanced at her wrist watch and sighed.

'I have a break in about twenty minutes, so i'll go down then' She replied. Elliot smiled.

'Good, you'll feel better for it' Elliot finished before turning away and heading back towards his office. Zosia swallowed her fear and headed towards her locker to grab her purse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guy sat beside William's incubator, looking at his son as his chest moved gently up and down in erratic movements. He was still not perfectly stable. The consultant had placed him on a ventilator that was keeping the tiny boy alive. It scared Guy to see a baby like this, let alone his own. He couldn't tell Connie how terrified he was, she was already falling apart at the seam. Guy had nipped down to the on call room a few hours before and found Connie just sat on the floor in the corner, her knee's brought up to her chin. The room was dark, and she didn't even look up when he walked into the room. She was numb and in pain, mentally and physically. He had left her alone, giving her the space she so needed. Guy was worried that she had some form of post-natal depression. William was only two days old and yet she had already completely gone. It was hard for little Grace as well. She had spent the last two days staying with the Nanny, barely seeing either her step-Father or her Mother.

'Come on little man. Me and Mummy need you to get better' He whispered as he stuck his hand inside the incubator. William didn't even flinch. He was so tiny and pale. Guy started to gently sing a lullaby that he remembered he used to sing to Zosia when she was a baby...

_'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_you make me happy when skies are grey,_

_you never know dear how much I love you,_

_so please don't take my sunshine away'_

'I remember that' A voice suddenly called. Guy turned round quickly and found Zosia coming in through the door, a large Blue Balloon and large big gift bag. She had a small little smile on her face as she approached where her Father stood. Guy stood up quickly, moving from where he had been sat.

'Do you want to sit down?' He asked. Zosia nodded, handing the presents over to Guy and slowly sitting down in the seat beside the incubator. She looked in at her tiny little brother, so fragile looking and vulnerable. She slowly reached out her hand and placed it inside the incubator. Both She and Guy watched as William placed his hand around her little finger. Guy felt tears roll down his cheeks as he watched his two children meet.

'Hi William... I'm Zosia, your Big Big sister. Sorry it's taken me so long to come and meet you, but I've brought you lots of presents, but you can only have them when you are well enough! So lets get on with it!' She whispered as her other fingers slowly stroked the little boys soft, but thin skin.

'Your Daddy, my Daddy too, has already had enough heartbreak in the last few years, so we need you to keep going and get stronger don't we! Then one day he'll teach you how to swim and ride a bike like he taught me' She carried on as Guy pulled up another chair and placed it beside her.

'He's beautiful' Zosia remarked.

'He is the spitting image of you when you were a baby'

'Do you think?' Zosia asked as she looked up at her Father.

'Yeah, you were obviously bigger that William is but you were the spitting image' Guy smiled.

'He's going to be a looker when he is older then' Zosia laughed.

'If he takes after his big sister then yes' Zosia smiled at her Father for the first time in years, allowing him to place his hand on hers as they sat and watched the little boy. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Zosia remembered the presents.

'You going to see what I brought for him then?' She asked as she nodded towards the large gift bag.

'I'd forgotten about that actually, let's have a look then' Guy picked up the bag from beside him and opened it up. He found a typical blue bear, but it had stitching on the paws.

_To william,_

_all my love your Big Big sister_

_Zosie x_

On the other paw was the date he was born _'February 12th 2014' . _Guy then reached further inside the bag and found some tiny little baby grows and baby hats, the size that you wouldn't find in the average high street shop.

'These are perfect...' Guy smiled.

'A friend I went to university with, her sister has her own premature range...' The baby grows all had the colour blue in, but with different designs, little boats, blue ducks, but the possible best was the design with little blue stethoscopes on.

'I'll get the nurse to put him in this one I think' He laughed as he held it up. He looked back in the bag and found A blue blanket, some tiny baby nappies and a baby changing bag.

'Oh Zosie, thank you' Guy smiled as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and placed a kiss on her cheek.

'It's fine, thought because you and Connie were always here, you wouldn't have had time to get the necessity's really... especially because he was such a surprise'

'A very big one, Connie had no idea whatsoever!'

'Where is Connie? When do I get to meet her properly?' Zosia asked.

'She's sleeping at the moment, but if you want to drop by again later she'll be up and about, and you'll probably get chance to meet Grace, Connie's daughter' Guy asked hopefully. Zosia smiled.

'Yes ok, I'll be done on the ward at about 6ish, so i'll come down then... Bye bye William, i'll see you later' Zosia rose from the chair and and paused for a second. She quickly turned and placed a kiss on her Father's cheek before dashing off. Guy sat in his chair shocked at Zosia's behaviour. He had his Zosia back!


	15. Chapter 15

**To the lovely people who read this, i'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this fic, been a mad week, my Mum has been in hospital, i've not been to well and I had some negative feedback to this fic which really knocked me! But if you are still reading, I am so grateful! Thank you, love to all! -SKB x**

Robyn stood doubled over with laughter as she watched Lofty once again fall over his own feet. He fell forward with dramatic effects before falling face first in front of a moving trolley. Robyn gasped as Jeff and Dixie quickly pulled the trolley backwards before they ran over one of their colleagues.

'Lofty mate, come on this is serious here' Jeff shouted as he started to move the trolley around the nurse. Lofty quickly stood up straightening his scrub top. Robyn carried on with her laughter as she and Lofty followed behind the two paramedics.

'Robyn, calm down now please and come and assist in resus. Lofty, Charlie needs you in cubicles' Tess snapped as she burst into resus , pushing past Robyn and grabbing a pair of gloves. Robyn nodded before following suit and following Tess' movements.

'This is Sam Strachan, 38, his son, who is on his way in, says that he has been diagnosed with Cancer recently and undergoing treatment, his heart rate is 170, his sats are low and his temperature is soaring 10 of morphine given as he appears to be in a lot of pain' Dixie relayed off the top of her tongue as she rolled Sam onto the bed.

'Did you say Sam Strachan?' Tess asked as she looked up from the BP machine they had attached to him. Dixie nodded. Tess sighed.  
'Will someone please page Mrs Beauchamp, or phone Mr Hope on Darwin' Tess ordered. Robyn nodded not quite understanding the point of calling them down. She didn't note any heart problems. She did as she was told anyway and awaited a response from Connie as she spoke to Elliot. He promised to go and find her and let her own. He had sounded quite worried at the sound of Sams name. She placed the phone down and looked back over to resus where the staff were all desperately trying to stablise the man.

'Where is my Dad?' An american accent suddenly sounded across the department. Robyn looked round to find a young man rushing through the main doors, a worried expression painted on his face. Robyn bounded forward towards him, guessing he was Sam's son.

'I'm guessing you're... Mr Strachan's son?' Robyn asked shutting one eye and joining her hands together to make an almost gun like shape. The man nodded.

'Follow me then' She hurried before turning and guiding him through to resus.

'Tess, this is Mr Strachan's son...'

'Kerian' The man finished as he wandered closer to where his father lay.  
'Well Kieran your Father is very unwell but we are doing what we can to help him' Tess said as she placed a drip into Sam's arm. Keiran went and placed himself on the stool beside his dads bed, looking down on his father. He quickly looked up again surprising Tess and Robyn.

'Has Connie Beauchamp been called?' He asked quickly.

'Mrs Beauchamp has been paged' Tess replied as she pulled a blanket over Sam's legs. She thought of the trauma Connie had already been through the last few days and sighed. This was going to push over the edge completely.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Elliot, have you seen Connie?' Guy asked as he wandered into the corridor outside NICU. Elliot had been walking down, going towards one of the theatres. He had been about to pop his head around the door of NICU, but now he was being asked where his friend was he began to panic.

'Urm, no... is she not in the on-call room?' Elliot asked his boss. Guy shook his head, wondering where on earth his son's Mother had disappeared too. The pair stood looking at each other trying to figure out where the consultant had gone when Elliot's pager went off suddenly.

'Sorry i have to take this' Elliot said as he picked it up and looked at it. It was from the ED. Elliot pulled out his phone and phoned down to the department wondering what on earth was going on. He got straight through to Robyn who explained why he had been paged.

'Ok, thank you. I'll be down as soon as possible' Elliot put the phone down and looked at Guy nervously.

'I think I have just found out where she is'

'Well where is she?' Guy cried starting to lose his patients.

'Grace's Father has been brought in... they paged Connie to go down because his son asked for her... It's not looking to good' Elliot said softly. Guy narrowed his eyes. Graces Father was in Holby?

'How do you mean it's not good? She has a child up here who is under the category 'not good' why has she put him as a priority?' Guy snapped getting angrier and angrier with the situation. How dare she priortise her ex.

'Sam's cancer has returned. They think he's going to die' Elliot said sadly remembering how fond he had been of the registrar who had changed

Connie's life. Guy stopped his thoughts momentarily.

'What was he doing over here?' He croaked.

'I don't know... but I do know I need to get down there now and make sure Connie is ok. You stay here with William. I'll phone you as soon as I know what is going on' Elliot said as he patted Guy on the shoulder knowing how stressed the man probably already was without worrying what state Connie and Grace were going to be in after the drama. Elliot sped off down the corridor quickly towards the lifts hoping that everything would once again be ok.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you again to the wonderful and beautiful people who read this, you put a smile in my face! My Mum is ok now, i'm feeling better too! Hopefully will be back on full form soon! Enjoy!-SKB x**

Kieran sat beside his Fathers bed watching as the emergency departments medical staff poked and prodded him hoping to find ways to keep his Father alive. He reached over the bed and placed his hand in his Dad's, willing the man to stay with him. He hadn't known him for all that long, but he knew how much his Father loved him. How much he loved his triplets in America, how much he loved his Daughter, and how much he still loved Connie. It hadn't worked out with Leela, the triplets Mother because his heart had always been in Holby with Connie, and Kieran knew it. Sam had been planning to surprise Grace and Connie, wanting to spend his last few months with the girls he loved the most but things had taken a turn for the worst as they got off the plane. His Dad had suddenly collapsed and started to fit. The staff at the airport had called for an ambulance and that was when it finally sunk in. His Dad was dying. He looked at the man in front of him, tears rolling from his eyes as he lay unconscious. All he had wanted was to spend some time with his Daughter and the love of his life before he died. Kieran had paid the insurance for his Father to come over, knowing how much it would cost for a man with Cancer to fly, but he had scraped every penny he could together to get him the wish he wanted, to the women he wanted.

'I love you Pa' He whispered as the nursing staff mooched about in the background, drawing up injections and writing in notes. He knew Sam had fought it once before, but this time he knew it was going to be the end. As soon as he had arrived at the hospital he had asked for Connie, knowing the lady was working at the hospital once again. He wanted his Dad's wishes to be granted, for him to see Connie for one last time. The staff had told him that she wasn't on shift but they would call her and get her there as soon as possible. Kieran didn't know how it would affect the consultant and her Daughter. Grace was going to grow up without her Daddy, much like Kieran had for so long. Ashley, Millie and Tommy would also grow up without heir Dad, but for some reason it seemed that it would be harder for Grace. From the moment he had found about his Dad's cancer Kieran had thought of his little half sister in England, wondering how she would cope.

Kieran sat wondering about what the future would hold would for him and his family. How would he cope without his Dad. He had already lost his Mother. As he sat squeezing and holding on to his hand, the doors to resus were pushed over with great force. Kieran looked up to find Connie running in, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, white t shirt and a grey cardigan. Her hair was tied up in a bun on her head, her face holding a source of panic.

'Kieran, what's going on?' She cried as she picked up Sam's notes from the end of the bed. She flicked through them. Kieran could tell that she wasn't making any sense of them, her body and mind was in to much of a panic.

'Connie, please, just sit down. He needs a friend, not a doctor' Kieran begged as he watched the woman desperately read through everything.

'No, no. Tess, you need to phone Oncology, there has to be some way they can help him, there has got to be. He will not die. Tell them to get down here and pull their bloody fingers out' Connie shouted at the nurse. Tess turned round and looked at Connie for a second with a sad expression.  
'Mrs Beauchamp, Oncology have already read through his notes. I'm afraid there is nothing that they can do' Tess said with a sad tone to her voice. Connie began to shake her head.

' . There has to be something, there must be something! Urm, I have a friend in Germany, he might be able to help. He can do this surgery to remove the tissue...' Connie started as she picked up her phone from her pocket. Tess moved swiftly across resus and took Connie's hand.

'Mrs Beauchamp. The Cancer has spread to far into the body. There is nothing we can do now apart from to keep him comfortable... I'm so sorry' Tess tried to take Connie's hand properly in her's, but Connie pulled away and began to back away slowly.

'This can't be happening. It can't happen. Grace. What about Grace. She need's her Dad!' Sh cried as she stood at a standstill in the middle of the room, her hand on the top of the head. She looked stressed enough as it was Kieran noted, but now she looked a sudden wreck.  
'Connie, please just come and sit beside him, he came over here just for you and Grace. He wanted to see you before he went. You need to be with him while you can... please' Kieran begged as he held his hand out towards his half sisters Mother. Connie stood for a second trying to compose herself. Kieran watched as tears fell from her eyes. His Dad had always said that Connie had no type of emotion in her, but here she was falling apart.

'I can't... he wouldn't want me... he would want Grace... but I can't bring her here...' Connie sobbed as placed her hand over her mouth trying to suppress her sobs.

'He didn't come over here just to see Grace... He still loved you Connie. He never stopped' Kieran admitted. His Dad had spoken extensively about Connie, how much he regretted leaving his two favourite girls. How much he wanted to be the one Connie came home to every night. The man Connie cuddled up to. The man that would have more children with the consultant.

'No he didn't. He hated me' Connie said quietly.  
'He could never hate you. He thought the world of you. That's why it never worked with Leela. He always had you in mind, so she chucked him out. I don't think he could die without telling you how he felt' Kieran said. Connie slowly walked towards him and took the mans hand, allowing him to place her down in the seat he had vacated.

Kieran watched as Connie slowly reached her hand out and put it in Sam's. Kieran watched as Sam's hand suddenly gripped on to Connie's. He had realised in her unconscious state that Connie was there. His eyes remained shut, but he was well aware of her presence.

'I told you he still loved you' Kieran said as he placed his hand in Sam's other hand. They both looked at each other for a second, a sad smile on both their faces. They both realised that it took illness to bring people together again.

'Sam, it's Connie. I didn't realise you wanted to see me. You should have just called instead of collapsing to get my attention!' Connie laughed slightly as she squeezed his hand. Kieran smiled at the site of his sisters Mother sitting at the bed talking to his Father.

'I don't think I told you, but Grace is playing the lead in her play at school. They've been learning about Florence Nightingale, and her teacher has selected her to play Florence! I think we may have a future actress on our hands' Connie carried on. She lifted up her left hand, the hand that was free, and slowly started to stroke Sam's head.

'I have missed you you know. So much has changed Sam. Grace has a little half Brother now. Two days old! I didn't even realise I was pregnant!' Connie soothed as she gently stroked Sam's head.

'You... Yo-..You should be with...him' A voice croaked. Both Kieran and Connie looked down to find Sam's lips moving slowly, as though he had never spoke before.  
'He has his Dad. You need me more'

'I... I missed you' Sam managed as he gripped Connie's hand tighter. Connie tried to blink back some tears but Kieran had already spotted them. He swiftly wrapped his arms around Connie and held her as her tears flowed.

'I know, your not so little boy told me...'

'Lo...look after... after him when i'm gone' Same whispered through his pain. From the other side of the room Tess noted his pain. She rushed over and quickly gave him so more morphine. She stood back and watched as Kieran and Connie sat at a vigil beside the doctors bed.

'You didn't even need to ask... Sam?' Connie suddenly started to cry as the alarms on Sam's machines went off. Tess ran out of resus and started to shout for help. Connie watched as Zoe, Ash, Robyn and Lofty ran in quickly. The five medical staff all started with resuscitation, trying to get a heartbeat back. Connie and Kieran both stepped back, horror painted on their faces. Connie felt as Kieran's hand slipped into hers. He needed some support and someone to make him feel safe. She grabbed his hand tightly and watched as her colleuges tried to resuscitate him. When they had no luck, Connie tore her hand from Kierans and raced forward, pushing Robyn and Lofty out of the way before starting chest compression's herself.

'Connie, please. Stop. There is nothing we can do for him now. You need to stop' Ash declared. Connie ignored the fellow doctors orders and carried on.

'Connie, come on, you need to stop' Zoe cried. Connie shook her head as she tried to carry on to revive her Daughters Father.

'No. He can't die' She cried as she pressed her hands down into Sam's chest. The rest of the Doctors pleaded for her to stop, to allow him to die in peace. Connie was adamant though they she could keep him alive. A sudden pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her away. She struggled against them in anger, shouting for Sam. Her head was placed into a chest and arms enveloped her.

'Connie, he's gone' A soft voice whispered. Elliot had arrived and saw Connie's attempts to arrive the doctor. He had seen the look in Tess' eyes and knew that Sam was gone. Connie was hysterical and would have kept going for days if she had too. Elliot held her tightly in his arms as sobs fell from her vocal cords.

'He loved you Connie. He couldn't rest until you had seen him. He was happy, that's why he was ready to go' Kieran admitted as he moved towards the two doctors. He rubbed Connie's shoulder trying to offer some support. He himself felt devastated, but Connie had been possibly his first true love. Now though, he realised that his Father had been one of Connie's real loves.

'Time of death, 20:23' Ash called sadly as he looked over at Tess and closed his eyes for a second. He hadn't known Connie for long, but he had been informed by various staff members that Sam was Connie's little girls Father. Tess moved towards the bed and went to pull a sheet over Sam, Connie quickly turned round and placed her hand on Tess'.

'Don't. Can I just...?' Connie started.

'We'll wait outside' Tess replied as she and the other medical staff left the room. Kieran followed them, knowing Connie needed time to say goodbye. He had already had the chance to say bye, and knew that Connie needed it to be able to move on.

As soon as the room was empty, Connie moved over to the bed slowly, wiping away her tears. She sat down in the seat she had been sat in previously and placed her hand in Sam's cold one. She swallowed to get rid of her tears.

'I'm going to miss you. I know we sometimes didn't see eye to eye, but it never meant i didn't love you. I loved you more than you ever realised. I know I was a cow at times, and probably hard work, but it was because I was scared. Michael, my ex husband broke my heart Sam, so you showing an interest, it scared me. I'm sorry I never told you this while you were still with us. I promise I will bring Grace up in the way you would want to be brought up. She will never forget her Daddy, i'll make sure of that. Goodnight Sam. I love you' Connie said softly. She bent down and gently kissed Sam's head.

'Connie?' Elliot called as he stepped back in the room. Connie stepped back from the bed finally, took her last look at Sam before allowing Elliot to take her hand and guide her from the room. Connie carried on allowing her tears to fall, not caring who saw.

'Goodnight Sam' She called as she finally left resus.


	17. Chapter 17

'Guy, it's Elliot, you need to get down here now, it's not good' Elliot spoke into the phone before hanging up and walking over to the office where Connie sat pickling her liver with large measures of whiskey and scotch. She had been sat in the same position, drinking, since Sam had died, that was nearly three hours ago. She looked slightly drunk by now, both bottles nearly empty. No tears stained her face, but her eyes looked cold and her face expressionless as though she had lost any emotion along with the passing of Sam.

'Connie, maybe you should stop with that stuff, or you'll need your stomach pumping' Elliot said gently as he approached her desk. Connie just sneered before pouring one final glass from the bottle and knocking it back as though it were mouthwash. She then slammed the glass on the desk as if trying to make a point.

'Don't be stupid Elliot. I'll only need my stomach pumped if I start on the pills' she said off offhandedly. Elliot stared at her worriedly for a second.

'Don't joke like that Connie' Elliot replied as he stood beside the desk looking down at the broken woman.

'Who said I was joking. I'm a doctor, I'd know how to do it properly, not like this stupid young kids who come in thinking that just because Daddy won't buy them the latest phone their life isn't worth living. I am trained in suicide… and the scary thing is, you know I could do it… don't you Elliot?' Connie slurred as she stood up and staggered towards her handbag which was placed on top of her filling cabinet.

'Connie why don't you just sit down let the alcohol get out your system…' Elliot tried to coax her into sitting back down but she was having none of it. Instead she emptied the contents of her bag onto the floor and began to rummage through it.

'Ahh, here we go' she stood up slowly, her body wobbling because of the alcohol inside of it. Connie held up a box of Co-codomol triumphantly as though she had just won a cup or a medal. Elliot watched as she began to open the box and slowly pull out the tin foil wrapped tablets. He suddenly began to feel sick, would she really do it? Would she really have it in her to leave behind her children? Why would she want to do this? She was Connie Beauchamp, the bravest and strongest woman he had ever met. She didn't stand fools lightly, she was first to criticise people and always first to tell someone when they were behaving inappropriately, but here she was unwrapping pills from foil like they were sweeties. It seemed that she was having a breakdown right before his eyes. Everything that had ever happened to her was slowly resurfacing and dragging her down. She wasn't Connie, she was a shell. He had never seen someone as strong as Connie deteriorate so quickly mentally. She had completely lost her sanity. Elliot could no longer stand there and watch doing nothing, he was still unsure as to whether Connie was actually going to swallow the pills, but he didn't want to take any risk. He sighed as he pressed his pager, signalling for help in Connie's office. He heard the sound of bleeps in the main ED and the staff going quiet as they read the message. The silence was quickly followed by the sound of feet running across the floor. Zoe was the first inside, flinging the door open and stopping in her tracks as she watched Connie holding 30 odd tablets.

'What's going on?' She asked Elliot. Elliot shook his head not quite sure himself.

'No idea, she is drunk…' Elliot replied. Zoe nodded before starting to move closer.

'Connie put the pills down please' Zoe tried. As she took a step forward Connie held up her hand and rammed the tablets into her mouth and began to desperately swallow.

'Can we have some help in here' Zoe shouted as she sat Connie down on the floor and began to try and scoop the tablets from her mouth. Charlie, Tess and Fletch all raced over to help and were all surprised to find Connie gagging as Zoe tried to choke the tablets out of her.

'Charlie can we have a stomach pump set up in resus… Tess get in touch with psych… Elliot get Mr Self down here now, and Fletch can you carry her through to resus?' Zoe ordered. Everyone did as they were told. Fletch bent down and pulled Connie into his arms, holding her like he would hold a new-born baby.

'Guy, get here now. This is really serious' Elliot demanded over the babble of the medical staff in resus. Charlie and Fletch both filtered the filter down into Connie's stomach before pumping the stomach of the toxins that had been put in there. Connie wriggled out on the bed uncomfortably trying to get it out of her. Zoe and Fletch held her down as they worked on her. Elliot stood at the foot of the bed shaking his head. Hours before Sam had been lying in the same place, dying, and now here Connie was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later and Connie had been sobered up. Elliot sat beside her bed in resus and held her hand as she slept. Psych had already been down and spoken to her, they had agreed that to much alcohol and high emotion had led to some form of minor breakdown. They had agreed to review the situation the next day, but for now they decided she was safe enough to be left with the ED staff, and her friends.

Elliot was slightly annoyed though, that through the whole process Guy had not appeared once. He had phoned him several times, left message son his phone, asked nurses to speak to him, but nothing seemed to work. Connie needed him; she needed him more than she had ever needed someone else. She was fragile, she was ill. Knowing he was there to support her would make her feel so much better, but there was no sign. Elliot held Connie's hand tightly and prayed that she would wake up in a more sane state.

'How is she doing?' Tess asked as she entered the room and walked over to the bed, watching as the consultant slept peacefully, her chest rising up and down in a much more steady way.

'I think she needed to get it all out of her system. Between William and Sam I think it all got to much... I don't suppose you've heard off Mr Se...' Elliot started to ask. Tess shook her head sadly before taking Connie's other hand in her own.

'He hasn't rung anyway. Kieron is still sat outside. He wanted to make sure Mrs Beauchamp was ok'

'I'll go out and talk with him in a bit. Actually Tess, why don't you padge Colette, the director of nursing. She'll go and grab him, he can't say no to her because she won't let him' Elliot murmured as he gazed down at his closest friend.

'I'll go and do that Mr Hope... is it ok if i send kieron in?' The senior nurse asked. Elliot nodded before watching Tess disappear out of the day. A few minutes later and he was no longer alone again. Kieron came in and slolwy walked to the bed a look of nerves on his face.

'Is she ok?' He managed, his voice wobbling.

'She'll be fine. She just needs some rest. She's been through the mill these last few days. She has a very poorly little boy upstairs in NICU who needs his Mummy. A little girl who will soon be told her Daddy has gone to heaven. I don't know whether I could cope with that either...'

'I didn't know about her little boy...i'm sorry...' Kieron said sadly as he shuffled nervously on the spot. He took a deep breath before pulling two envelopes from his jacket pocket.

'Dad wrote one for both Connie and Grace. Asked me to give it to them after he had gone' Kieron added as he held out the envelopes towards Elliot.

'Why don't you read it to her? I've got to go and talk to someone so you can take your time?' Elliot suggested. Kieron nodded.

'Thank you, i'd appreciate that'


	18. Chapter 18

Kieron cleared his throat as he opened up the envelope with Connie's name on. Sam's handwriting was the first thing he noticed, his typical scruffy doctor handwriting, difficult for most to read. His hands trembled as he quickly traced his eyes over the words so he knew what he was reading so that he could prepare himself for any emotional parts and any parts that seemed sensitive.

'My darling Connie' Kieron started, a smile reaching the edge of his lips at the term he had used to address the consultant.'I realise that this has all come as a massive shock to you and if I know you as well as I presume I do I know that this will break you more than anyone will ever assume it would' He did know her more than people thought. He did know that this would be hard for her, and Kieron was almost shocked by that fact because from how his Father had spoken about Connie it had seemed nothing ever fazed her or hurt her.

'I am so sorry I'm gone and didn't tell you so you could prepare yourself but I know you too well Connie. You would have demanded surgeons from all over the place came and looked at me, performed surgery that would give me a few extra weeks. I couldn't tell you because I didn't want that. All I wanted was to come home and have you by my side as I left this world to carry on my journey. I knew from the moment I was diagnosed that that was the way I wanted it to end' Kieron carried on. His Fathers words were deeper than anything he had ever heard. He didn't even know his Father was this powerful with words or that he felt this way. He had never spoken to his Father about dying, Sam had never wanted to discuss it. He had just said that it was his time and that there was nothing to be done about it.

'I know that your heart will be broken which will make it harder for you too tell our beautiful baby girl, the best gift anyone has ever given me. I couldn't have faced seeing her before I died because it would have made it all so much harder, to see the sadness and despair in her eyes. I had always promised Grace that I would be there no matter what, that I would fight every battle with her, but i never wanted to see her heart break in two' Kieron paused for a second and looked down at Connie as he gathered his own thoughts together. Grace. His little sister. She needed him more than ever. He would have to make sure to stay around for a bit and support Connie in looking after the little girl. It's what his Dad would have wanted.

'Connie I have so much to thank you for, and I am sorry I never told you in person. I remember the day you told me you where Pregnant. I had never had a feeling like the one I had that day before. My heart soared and i felt like the luckiest man in the world. The only day that will come close to that is the day we got to take her home, when she was well enough and strong enough. I remember coming into your house and sitting beside the cot watching our little girl's every breath. Then I remember looking over at you, curled up on your bed fast asleep. You were both so beautiful. That is the memory I have carried with me till this day.' Kieron paused again and looked back at Connie.

'I can see what you mean' He muttered before turning back to the letter.

'Now that I am gone, I have several things to ask of you so that Grace always has a bit of me in her life. My first ask is that you tell Grace everyday how much her Daddy loved her, and still loves her. Remind her to always look up at the stars like I told her to. Whenever she looks up at the stars she will know that I am looking down on her' Kieron smiled again remembering how Sam had said exactly the same thing to him when he was younger.

'Take her to Disney land for her 10th birthday. I promised her I would take her so she could meet the princesses. When you make decisions about our little girl, please always consider me and what I would think. My final request is one regarding Kieron...' Kieron stopped once again and re-read his name. Why was his Dad mentioning him in a letter addressed to his sisters Mother?

'My final request is one regarding Kieron. I know his 23 now, but you and Grace are the only family he has left, so please please please look out for him and make sure he is ok. I know it is a big ask because you aren't related but please do it for Grace, so she has another piece of me' Kieron wiped his eyes as he scanned the paper some more.

'I know in the past I have mentioned the triplets that I and Lara had in 2012, and I know you may wonder about them as I have mentioned Grace and Kieron, but just forget about them. I am not their Father, I was only a step-dad in denial wishing his wife had loved him. I am sorry for lying sweetheart but I didn't want you to think that I couldn't move on...even though I never did. Connie you where my world and the first thing I thought about when I woke up and the last thing I thought about before I went to bed. I am so sorry I am leaving you like this, but please always remember how much I loved you. Take care my darling, all my love Sam' Kieron took a deep breath as he finished reading out the letter.

'He loved you so much but he never told you. I think that is the greatest tragedy of the whole situation Connie' He murmured as he leant forward and took the surgeons hand in his.

' I am going to make sure that Grace grows up with the best memories of Dad. I'm also going to make sure your ok. That was my last promise to Dad and I don't break my promises Connie' His whispered as his thumb gently went round in circles on the skin of her hand.

'I think we'll all be ok Connie' He said finally before letting silence fill the room and allow his thoughts to overtake him.


	19. Chapter 19

'Elliot I just got your messages. Is Mrs Beauchamp ok?' Colette asked as she swept into Elliot's office without knocking. Elliot looked up from his paperwork as he heard the Nursing manager voice. He sat back in his chair and sighed shaking his head.

'Psych have been down, luckily they aren't sectioning her, but they have recommended some form of treatment. What with everything going on. They think she has post natal depression, and obviously now with the death of her Daughter's father, she's just been tipped over the edge' Elliot said in his usual gentle voice, but the only difference was his voice had a hint of worry and panic.

'I'm assuming Guy is down there now then?' Colette asked as she sat down on the edge of Jac's desk. Colette had met Connie several times and had been invited to dinner two or three times at Her and Guy's apartment. They got on pretty well which was unusual for Connie in many ways. Most people found her hard to get on with but she saw something of herself in Colette.

'No' Elliot answered simply as he took his glasses off and folded them up in front of him on the desk.

'No?' She repeated. Elliot nodded.

'No, Guy is not down there. I have paged him, the ED staff have paged him, i've tried to talk to him but nothing' Colette suddenly realised why Elliot had summoned her.

'Which is why you called for me' She said. Elliot smiled guiltily.

'If anyone is going to get through to him, it's you'

'I can try, but if I fail then I suggest we just send Ms Naylor in' Colette laughed as Elliot stood up from his desk and made his way towards the door, squeezing past where Colette sat cross legged.

'Well that could also work, but i'm afraid that if Ms Naylor would to get involved our CEO would be needing some form of surgical intervention' Elliot said as the two professionals walked towards the lifts ready for their mission.

'Oh I don't know, I think Guy could do with having certain parts of his anatomy chopped off if he doesn't change his attitude' Colette and Elliot both stepped into the empty lift and pressed the button for the 3rd floor.

'I'll be keeping out of this I think' Elliot murmured as the lift moved downwards and eventually stopped on the third floor.

'You mean, all sticking together!' Colette teased as they stepped out of the lift and walked down the corridor to NICU. Elliot slowed down slightly giving Colette a certain look as if to say good luck.

'I'm going to need it. I am not leaving this ward till Guy is leaving with me' She said hopefully. She left Elliot's side and disappeared inside of the ward leaving Elliot to wonder how powerful the bond between Colette and Guy was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guy sat in the chair beside his son's incubator drumming his hands against the arms of the chair. He had successfully ignored 12 pages from various members of his medical team. H e was off duty, his son needed him so why they still weren't getting the message was confusing him greatly.

'Guy' A voice suddenly called. Guy sat up more alert and turned round just as a door shut. Standing over the other side of the room was Colette who had a frown on her face. Guy smiled slightly as he stood up and began to walk over towards her.

'Colette! Finally come to meet the new little Self?' He asked as he held out his arms for a hug. Colette crossed her arms and stood firmly in the spot she had stopped in.

'Guy. Elliot Hope is waiting outside so i'll cut this short. You need to get down to the ED now. It's Connie' Colette said brutally not bothering to be soft or sensitive with the CEO.

'You know you are probably the fifth person to come in and say that to me. William needs me more and I'm sure Connie will be fine she is big enough and arsey enough to look after herself' Guy joked as he walked back over to his son's incubator.

'Psych have been down. They are going to assess her again when she regains consciousness' Colette blurted out. Obviously no one else had managed to get this far with him and actually explain what had happened because he was so wrapped up with his son.

'Psych?' Guy questioned stopping dead in his tracks'What are they doing sniffing about?'

'Well I think once someone gets steaming drunk, takes a ridiculous amount of tablets and needs their stomach pumping it is the done thing, you know a precaution in case they are actually suicidal' Colette said as bluntly as possible.

'What? What do you mean...' Guy asked stuttering. Colette pulled out her work phone and scrolled through the emails she had received before she came to the email she had been sent regarding Connie. She shoved it in Guy's face and watched as he read it, his face completely dropping.

'Now do you see the importance of answering your phone?' Colette hissed as she placed her phone back in her pocket and headed towards the door.

'But why would she do that?' Guy asked surprised.

'I don't know Guy, might have something to do with the fact that her Daughter's Father has just died, or that she is suffering from Post natal depression? If you had been there for her though you would have noticed! That is the worst thing' Colette held the door open and looked from Guy to the corridor.

'Are you going to go and see her. I'm sure the nurses will phone you if there's any change in Williams condition' Guy nodded and followed Colette off the ward with his tail between his legs. He had really let Connie down and he knew it.


	20. Chapter 20

'This is my Fault you know' Guy suddenly blurted out in the lift down to the ED. Colette and Elliot looked at him with confusion evident on their faces.

'How on earth have you come to that conclusion?' Colette asked quickly raising her eyebrows and folding her arms.

'I pushed her towards this. I should have noticed something shouldn't I?' He asked looking between the two medical professionals.

'Unless you put those tablets down her neck and made her drink that Vodka, this is not your fault. We could all have done with being more vigilant around her, but there is nothing we can do now apart from supporting her and making sure that she knows we are all here for her' Elliot said as he peered over his glasses.

'Mr Hope is right Guy. You've just got to support her because that is the only way she'll get through this' Colette finished as the lift doors opened and revealed the busy world of the Emergency department. As Guy stepped out he looked about him, remembering the hopes he once had for this department and the hopes he had for Connie bringing it back into the modern day NHS. He remembered how fresh faced she had been and how determined she had seemed. It was a whole world away from how the consultant was now.

Guy swallowed as he left Colette and Elliot at the nursing station and walked alone towards the cubicle where Connie had been placed. He slowly reached out the curtain dreading what state he would find Connie. He had seen OD patients before, they were often pale and completely out of it. Guy was relieved when he pulled the curtains open and found Connie sat up in bed holding on to a cup of what was most likely to be a skinny latte.

'Which nurse did you bully into getting you that?' Guy said sarcastically as he moved inside the cubicle and pulled a chair from the corner.

'Didn't need to bully anyone. Little gift off Zoe Hanna. That and the latest medical journal' Connie held up a magazine from the bedside table before going back to her coffee. Guy laughed and let out a small laugh. Connie still looked beautiful even when she was dressed in a hospital gown with her hair tied on top of her head in a bun.

'You ok now anyway?' Guy asked as he sat back in his chair.

'On top of the world, can't you tell?'

'And she's back' Guy muttered as he looked around the cubicle.

'Hmm. Lucky for you. Maybe now we can go back to normal… actually Guy can you find out where my shoes are?' Connie asked realising that she had none of her other belongings.

'Your shoes?' Guy asked curiously looking back at his partner.

'Yes Guy. My shoes. They were Valentino… I am not taking the risk of having some no good thug running off with them…'

'Fine, ok. I'll ask Nurse Bateman when she comes by again ok. I'm sure they'll have been put somewhere safe' Guy reasoned.

'They better have or you can take some money out of all their wages and get them to buy me a new pair' Connie pouted as she took another sip of her latte.

'I'm sure it won't come to that darling' Guy reasoned. Connie raised her eyebrow picturing Zoe eyeing up her shoes. The cubicle fell silent for a second before Connie had a sudden thought.

'How is William?' She asked suddenly. Guy smiled; she had found her mothering instinct again. It was a brilliant sign if she was asking for him.

'He is doing really well Connie. His off the ventilator and has been moved to the low dependency unit in NICU. They think he'll be able to come home if all goes well' Guy practically radiated as he spoke about his little boy with his dark hair which had already started to grow and his big brown eyes like his Mothers.

'That's good. We need to get his bedroom sorted' Connie said as she shifted in her bed slightly so she was facing Guy properly.

'I've got some people on to it. How about I ask if William can be brought down here for a little while so you can spend some time with him?' Connie nodded gently at the idea. Guy stood up and went over to speak to Tess to arrange getting the baby brought down, and too also find the shoes Connie was so passionate about.

'How's she doing?' Tess asked her boss as they made arrangements for baby William to visit. Guy smiled.

'I think psych were right. Too much alcohol and too much emotion. She's already back to ordering me about'

'That sounds pretty positive. It's like we've all said, it was just a slight lapse. From what we've seen of her since I have no worries, I mean Kieron was here earlier but I think Connie phoned the Nanny and arranged him to go and spend some time with Grace' Guy narrowed his eyes not understanding what Tess was talking about.

'Who is Kieron?' He asked suspiciously.

'He was Sam's son, so Grace's half-brother. I suppose that now Sam is gone he will want to stick around for a bit and help look after his sister' Tess said as she picked up the phone and dialled the number for NICU. Guy turned around and looked over at Connie who was reading the journal that Zoe gave her. She had never mentioned Kieron before so to have him pop up like this was very weird. Mind you Sam popping up like he did was unusual. The last Connie had said about him was that he was in America with his new partner.

'Mr Self?' Tess suddenly said bursting Guy's thoughts.

'One of the nurses will be bringing down William shortly' she smiled.

'Thank you Tess' He said before turning and walking back over to where his partner sat engrossed in her Journal.


End file.
